


My Submission

by Cafe_Cannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is a bad Dom, Katz is sweet, M/M, So much angst, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Cannibal/pseuds/Cafe_Cannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has only known a loveless Sub/Dom relationship with Jack Crawford.  Will can't predict what will happen when a new Dom enters his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Will Graham knows there is something wrong with him. It's not something fixable because it permeates his existence. He considers himself a broken sub. He has tried to be good for his Dom. Tried so hard to be obedient and submissive. It's not something he can control though, he just can't obey and it hurts so much to know he's failed his Dom again. 

Will met Jack when he was a simple police detective trying to get into Quantico. Jack had been a new member of the Behavioral Science Unit. They had met on a case. It had been simple, nothing romantic. When Will looked back on it now it seemed more like handcuffs being slapped on then the start of a dom/sub relationship. Will needed stability, Jack needed Will's ability to profile killers. It had been convenience at first sight. Will got a person to temporarily calm his mind, he got an advancement in his career and financial stability. Jack got a new set of handcuffs.

When Jack had taken up the reins of Dom in Will's life he had already been in a steady relationship. His long term Dom girlfriend, Bella, and he were engaged. This didn't change. Jack never signed up to be his sexual or romantic partner. Will couldn't blame him, there was no spark so, as a result, no fire. Again so simple. Will never saw Bella. Course he had seen pictures of her in Jack's office but they were kept apart. Jack wanted it that way. As if his mental disease was catchable. 

With Jack and Will working together they had steadily climbed to the top as the best profilers in the bureau. Jack loved the excitement and the chase. It was his Dom's favorite part of his job. So Will naturally destroyed it. About 2 years in, around the 40th serial killer, Will had a mental breakdown. The doctors called it sever sub-drop unlike anything they had ever seen. He hadn't shown any signs of disfunction before hand until it hit him like a ton of bricks. Disassociation with his body, depression, hallucinations, paranoia, inhibited speech, and once self harm. He had been hospitalized for two weeks. A week after he was released, during the first case back, he had looked into the mind of the killer stepped back into reality and had another sub-drop. 

Jack was a good strong Dom. He was in command and supported Will, but he couldn't handle this. Jack had cleared the room, trying to give his sub some privacy to get himself under control. The sub-drops where terrible. It wasn't as strong as the first one but that meant he was also more lucid. It was anxiety, anxiety so strong it crawled out of his chest and strangled him. It was a hole, the hole where his soul should be and it needed filled. He doesn't remember much but he knows he lunged at Jack. He grabbed and clawed at Jack demanding something, needing something. Jack had him on his chest a hand holding his neck down and both wrists behind his back before he knew it. Jack held him down with a knee in his back as Will sobbed into the carpet. 

"Will . . . this isn't working." Jack waited until Will went limp before releasing him as if his skin burnt from the contact. Jack walked away while Will sobbed 'I'm sorry' into the carpet. 

Will thought he had lost Jack. In some ways he had, but he wasn't abandoned. Jack got him a job as a teacher at Quantico, he got him a quiet little cottage in the country. He had the means to take care of himself so his Dom could do his job. It was all he could ask. Will was a broken sub who couldn't live up to the very low standards his Dom set. He told himself he was fortunate, that he was lucky to have a patient dom like Jack. One day he would be given a second chance and he would make his Dom proud, and then Jack would be proud of him. He told himself this every day and every day it still felt like a oily layer of lies that wrapped around his mind. He was broken, he should get used to it. 

* * * ^_^ * * *

"Tell me your design, tell me who you are."

His class filed out, he started to gather his things and looked over to see Jack standing at the entrance. He waited till the class was gone to move forward.

"Will"

"Jack"

"It seems that teaching fits you."

He continued to pack his things, "Its easy when you can't see them. I talk to a dark room." He didn't look at Jack, he kept his eyes lowered. "It-it's not social."

"Hmmm." He was trying to keep his hands busy so they wouldn't shake but was stopped when Jack gripped his chin and gently pushed his glasses up. " . . . There."

Will tried not to whimper with the touch of his Dom's hands but bit his cheek, knowing that would embarrass Jack. 

"Will, I need your imagination." His hands were shaking now.

"J-Jack, I'm not sure I can. The last time-"

"You're stronger then last time. You've had time to recover."

He wrung his hands. This was his chance, his chance to prove himself but shouldn't he feel more confident?

"Will, Look at me." 

He looked up at the command. 

"There are 8 missing girls. I need your mind, if we must, we will deal with the fall out of this together, but afterwards."

Will watched his Dom. He was still passionate about his job, he hadn't changed. 

"Okay Jack, I'll try."

"Good." He turned and starting walking fast towards the exit. "We need to get you caught up."

Will hoped he wouldn't fall behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The house they were in was quaint and homey. Neighborhood was expensive, home to a high to middle class family, one child. Will continued to look at the family photos in the corner. He needed to see. That's what Jack had brought him for. Most likely the newest victim, the 8th wind chafed, brown haired college student. 

If he stared long enough he would see what made her special, what made her so appealing that she had to be taken. 

Jack talked to the parents; so tired and sad. She had been gone 3 days, to them it must feel like ages. They still had hope though. Even though Jack could not empathize he sympathized with the parents. Never knowing the joys of parenthood or loosing a child, which was worse?

" . . . How's the cat?"

"What?"

"How's your cat? Aleace was supposed to feed it, was the cat weird when you came home? It must have been hungry, it didn't eat all weekend."

"I didn't notice."

Jack grabbed Will's elbow and guided him to the entry hall, looking expectant.

"He took her from here." He was his Dom's center of attention right now. He shouldn't be so happy that the cause was murder. It made him feel sick. "She got on a train, she came home, she fed the cat, he took her."

The little nods that Jack gave at his response made his heart skip. A dog with a bone, that's what he had been reduced to. He waited for Jack to pay him attention then dug up the missing bone and presented it to his master. In return he got two nods of the head that made him feel on cloud 9. 

The parents were distressed, he should not feel so euphoric. Yet, he bet there were more bones to find. 

"Can I see you're daughters room?"

The nice beta couple looked at him weirdly but led him up to the room. A cat pawing at the door led to the dead girl. Bone number two. If he kept this up, maybe Jack would let him back in the field. This thought made him sick, that he could see the dead girl as an opportunity when his arms were full of a grieving father. 

* * * ^_^ * * *

"When you're ready to talk you talk, if you don't feel like it, you don't talk. We'll be downstairs." The implication being that if he did have a sub-drop he would have a moment to get it under control for appearance sake. "You let me know when you're ready to come out."

This was the test, dipping into the mind of the killer. If he could do this without sub-drop, or even delaying the sub-drop till he got home, he'd have proven he could handle this once again. He could do this. He could do this for his Dom. 

Closing his eyes he saw the metronome click, synchronizing the beats of his mind with another. 

He was choking the brown haired girl. The power rushed through him, squeezing the breathe from her while her eyes pleaded for him to stop. This feeling . . . it wasn't hate, what was it?

"You're Will Graham."

He snapped back to himself, looking around the room to remember, feeling misplaced. "You're not supposed to be in here." If he had been in the right mind, he wouldn't have spoken to another Dom so crassly. 

"You wrote the standard monogram on time of death by insect activity." 

The colors of the room were brighter then he remembered and he was starting to shake. No . . .

"I found antler velvet in two of the wounds. You uh, not real F.B.I.?"

"I'm a special investigator."

"Never been an F.B.I. agent?"

"Strict screen procedures."

"Detects instability. You unstable?"

Jack walked in to stand in front of Will. He could almost imagine he was shielding him instead of hiding his embarrassment. "You know you're not supposed to be in here."

"I found antler velvet in two of the wounds like she was gored. I came up here to check the other wounds when I was interrupted." The pretty asian Dom watched him carefully. He was trying not to shake apart, but he couldn't hold it back for long. He had been interrupted and it had triggered his sub-drop.

"Antler velvet is rich in nutrients, it actually promotes healing. He may have put it there on purpose. Whatever he did to the others he couldn't do it to her."

He took a few shaky breathes, having people watch him wasn't helping but he had tell his Dom.

"This was an apology."

"Are you alright?" The pretty Dom moved forward to touch him and he rocketed back, trying to get away. His deep breathes turned into full body gulps of air as he hyperventilated. No, no other Dom was allowed to touch him.

"Come on," Jack grabbed his bicep in a painful grip and pulled him out of the room. He had a moment to look back and see the worried glance of the lady before he was pulled down the stairs. Too bad, she seemed nice. The grip on his arm transferred to his neck when they were outside away from the others. It gave him something to focus on as he tried to get his breathing under control. 

Jack opened the door to the car and sat him down forcefully.

"What was that?"

"J-Jack, I'm sorry, I-I was interruptted. I couldn't sto-"

"I thought you were better."

"Jack, I tried, please, I tried."

"Trying isn't good enough Will!"

"Please, I'll do better next-"

"There will not be a next time till you get this under control!" Jack was breathing heavily, trying not to yell but it must have been a near thing.

"I-I um, I-it." He stopped and tried to stop hiccuping for one moment. "I'm sorry Jack, I c-couldn't stop it when I was int-interrupted."

Jack breathed a few times, rubbing his hands over his mouth and glancing around, looking for answers.

"I'm sending you home."

"B-but Jack-"

"William! You are going home, you will stay at home, at Quantico, until we come up with a solution for your episodes."

He nodded his head but all he could think of was how he had failed again, failed his Dom. He had had a fit and was an embarrassment to his Dom. 

Jack walked back inside and gave instructions to close the crime scene, then jumped in the car to drive Will to the airport. He didn't say anything as Will leaned forward and silently cried into his jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Looking for a reliable beta if anyone is interested. My own proof reading isn't cutting it. -_- Comments much appreciated.


End file.
